When Can We Tell?
by candyasmr
Summary: Luna wants to let the world know she and Ginny belong together. Ginny isn't too keen on letting the cat out of the bag just yet.


_Not only is this my first **published** story but this is the first time I've even attempted to write anything girl/girl or even a tiny bit risque. It was written for a friend who said I didn't **have** to publish, but I want to to get some feedback. I enjoy writing more than I remembered and would like to get much better at it. There probably won't be anymore Harry Potter stories unless I get a request from friends as I'm not all that into the series anymore. _

* * *

><p><strong>When Can We Tell?<strong>

"When can we tell?" Luna will ask right before Ginny pushes her in the empty classroom a little too forcefully. Sometimes the youngest Weasley, a young woman raised in a house of rough housing boys forgets to be tender and soft like a lady should. Seeing Luna wince as the back of her legs hit the nearest unoccupied desk Ginny rushes over to make it up to her. She doesn't have to though, Luna already forgives her. She will always forgive Ginny.

Instantly freckled hands are in messy pale blonde locks as her full pink lips descend on Luna's pouty ones. It takes only a moment for the kindling fire to turn into a blazing storm. With more strength that many would give her credit for, Ginny raises Luna up on the desk completely. With deft and practiced hands she hikes up Luna's skirt as the blonde nymph before her gropes at Ginny desperately, trying to find something that will hold her to the ground as slender fingers threaten to take her far above the clouds.

When it is all over with and Luna is admittedly a wobbly mess on unsteady legs, and there is a dull throb between Ginny's thighs that will have to be sated some other time, Luna asks yet again; "When can we tell?" And her eyes sparkle that dull grey that is so uniquely hers.

Ginny pauses gathering her things and looks at Luna through strands of red hair. Gulping down the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat, "Soon," is all Ginny offers before grabbing Luna's hand and leading the slightly younger girl back out into the corridors.

* * *

><p>"When can we tell?" Luna pleads. She pleads not so much in desperation of wanting to tell the world she and Ginny Weasley were, and had been together, but because the way Ginny's pelvis was grinding against hers was beautiful torture and if she looses any more control, or if Ginny angles her body a certain way, or if her hands drift down a little lower she will surely scream and wake her father in the neighboring room. That is the last thing Luna wants her father to see - not because she is ashamed, but because Ginny isn't ready.<p>

"Not _now_." Ginny says _now_ as if she thought Luna meant that exact instant. Luna wants to ask when but before she can ask a squeak turns into a moan as Ginny's hands skillfully rubs her tenderly as she herself grinds to climax. Ginny adds a bit more pressure, just a bit - it's almost painful, really, and Luna topples over the edge with a scream that is only muffled by Ginny's swollen lips clamped down over hers.

"When can we tell?" Luna asks in the afterglow. Eyes wide and expecting.

Ginny pretends she doesn't hear.

* * *

><p>Nails rake across her smooth, milky white shoulder blades as Luna pleasures Ginny with her tongue. During all these years of being in a relationship with her, Luna likes to think she's become very good at the particular trade of oral. If Ginny's unabashed wails and grabby claws were any indication she was right.<p>

When Ginny falls down from the peak of her pleasure, with her freckle chest heaving and her eye lids dropping, Luna slides up besides her in bed and rests her golden locks on Ginny's breast.

"Do I make a good pillow?" Ginny asks teasingly, her hands running down Luna's tiny body. It is their usual after sex banter, but today Luna isn't feeling it.

Luna doesn't laugh. Nor does she smile. Instead she turns her face upwards to look into Ginny's brown eyes and asks, "When can _I_ tell?" Because Luna has had enough of waiting. She wants the world to know that Ginny is hers and she is Ginny's. That is has been that way since they were but the silver trio at Hogwarts while the Golden group were off fighting Voldemort.

Ginny will not avoid her question this time. Not this time, Luna can feel it in her bones.

Just as Ginny opens her mouth to speak they hear the front door to the house open.

"Mom! I'm home early!" the eldest Potter child, James calls from somewhere in the house on the way to his room.

"Ok dear," Ginny calls back as naturally as can be. Her voice gives no hint that only a moment ago she was screaming as she reached a earth shattering climax. "I'm just showing Aunt Luna some things." With that Ginny gets out of the bed she shared with Harry (and occasionally Luna) and gathered her thrown about clothes.

Only once they are both dressed does Ginny regard Luna again. There is the silent question in Luna's grey eyes. _'When can I let the world know I love you, Ginny Potter?' _And who knows how long the two of them stand there looking at one another in silence. Luna silently questioning and Ginny thinking, because the next thing they know it's 6pm. It's 6pm and just like clockwork Harry enters the room with a smile, home from a day's work as an Auror. He greats Ginny with a sweet but chaste kiss and then greets Luna with a small hug.

"Not now." Ginny tells Luna as the three adults walk out into the living room.

Luna's eyes grow dark because for the first time she hears what Ginny really means; not ever, Luna. Not ever.


End file.
